


"Relativity"

by thechamelioncircuit



Category: Star Trek AOS
Genre: Canon Divergence, Into Darkness - Freeform, Kirk!whump, M/M, Sleep talking, Tribbles, Vignette, hurt comfort, multi chapter fic, sleepy!jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechamelioncircuit/pseuds/thechamelioncircuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy is 30 years, 10 days, 5 hours, and 3 minutes old when his world comes crashing around him.</p>
<p>Hi! I have returned, with more angst! This is a coda of sorts to the end of Into Darkness. This is the beginning of a series of Vignettes I'm starting, so stay tuned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Relativity”

Scotty’s voice cuts through the static permeating Intraship and Leonard’s heart stops. He knees grow weak and he leans against the nearest wall heavily, the ring on the chain around his neck suddenly heavier than lead. He barely registers the Chief engineer’s shaky words and hears himself give some sort of reply.

Leonard McCoy is 30 years, 10 days, 5 hours, and 3 minutes old when his world comes crashing around him.

A couple of red shirts bring in a bag and he half-stumbles over to the table upon which it was placed while one of them-ensign Jordan-he thinks his name is unzips the black bag and Leonard tries not to completely loose it as he gazes at his fiancé. He covers his mouth with a hand as a sob wracks his body and he collapses into a nearby chair. Scotty places a hand on his shoulder. Everything has fallen apart, Jim is dead, and Leonard doesn’t know how he can carry on. It’s all wrong, especially the soft purring sound coming from his right. Leonard lifts his head to stare at the mass of fur that should **_definitely not be moving. That Tribble was dead! What the-_** He spots the empty vial of Khan’s blood lying next to the definitely alive animal and his eyes widen ** _._**

“GET ME A CRYOTUBE **_NOW._** ” He barks to the room at large. His order is followed unquestionably. His crew knows better, especially when Jim was involved. In the short life of a second Leonard McCoy becomes Doctor McCoy, and Doctor McCoy **_never_** gives up on a patient.

Doctor McCoy is 30 years, 13 days, 10 hours, and 30 minutes old; and he’s fighting a losing battle with death.

Jim is breathing. He takes that as a victory, albeit a small one. Jim is breathing, and his heart is beating, and he is **_alive._** But he’s comatose; brain waves so low that McCoy is starting to fear that if they ever **_do_** get him stabilised, **_he_** , all of the wonderful things that make him Jim Kirk, the love of his life, won’t even be there. He hasn’t slept in three days and he’s afraid that Nyota is going to get one of the nurses to sedate him, so he sits quietly at Jim’s bedside. He’s done everything he can medically, so he presses a kiss to Jim’s forehead and Doctor McCoy becomes Jim’s, Bones.

Bones is 30 years, 21 days, 10 hours, and 52 minutes old when the light comes back into his life.

Jim Kirk is 26 years, 15 days, 8 hours, and 36 minutes old when he opens his eyes for the first time since he died.

Everything is bright, and sterile, and the feeling of air rushing into his lungs is better than anything. He moves to sit up but his muscles don’t seem to want to cooperate so he settles for blinking confusedly at the nearest figure.

Bones is running a routine check when Jim utters the first sound other than a snore or a cough he’s made in days. Bones is leaning over him in an instant; sweeping blond fringe off of his face as bright blue eyes flutter open. The young breathes deeply, as if amazed that he can then looks profoundly confused as his eyes finally focus on Bones.

It has been 12 days, 15 hours, and 26 minutes since two hearts stopped, and 1 second since they began again.


	2. "Adventures In Sleep Talking" (fluffy stuff remix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I added a new drabble! Yay! I just wanted an excuse to write sleepy!Jim. (my favourite Jim)  
>  I hope you all liked it! Stay tuned! :)

“Bones.”   
A soft voice woke Len from his doze, making him blink groggily into the dimmed lights of Gamma shift. He yawned loudly and moved to stretch, only to be impeded by a warm weight sprawled across his chest.  
“Jim?”  
“We gotta find all the tribbles Bones.” The young captain murmured, snuffling against Len’s sleep shirt.   
“What?”   
Sky blue eyes fluttered open and stared at Len seriously. “They’re gonna eat all the cake.”   
Their Tribble Peach took that exact moment to wriggle out of Len’s arms where she had been sleeping and trill at Jim lovingly. The blue eyes narrowed suspiciously as the Tribble snuggled her way against Jim’s chest and began purring contentedly.   
“She’s trying to-” he was interrupted by a large yawn. “Trying to distract me.” Jim burrowed deeper into the comforter and stared at Len through hooded eyes.  
“I’ll make sure she stays away from the cake tonight sweetheart.” Len humored and pressed a kiss to Jim’s forehead.  
“’n Spock too. He can’t have chocolate.”  
“And Spock too.” Len agreed, biting back a laugh. Jim nodded once and settled back against the pillows, already drifting back to sleep.  
“I love you darlin’.”  
A heart beats pause, and then “’love you too Bones.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is going pretty well! I can't wait to continue this. They won't all be this short, but the muse hasn't exactly been kind. ENJOY!


End file.
